


Roman's Naptime

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Getting Together, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Roman comes back from a trip in the imagination to Deceit demanding a nap.They talk about what their relationship is.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Kudos: 56





	Roman's Naptime

Roman was not expecting to be clung to the second he exited the imagination, nor an icy nose to get pressed against his neck. “Okay then, if you needed snuggles you didn’t need to wait just for me.” He murmured, leaning back a little to smile at whomever had grabbed him.

“You’re late for nap time.” Deceit mumbled, face hidden under his hat and Roman’s shoulder. “If we all get a couple days to rest that should include you. Even Remus has curled up with Patton to watch cartoons.”

That didn’t really clear anything up for Roman aside from confirming that Logan and Virgil had succeeded in getting Patton to stop trying to help everyone but Thomas for a while. He did move the hat onto his own head though, hoping to see more of Deceit’s face. “I’m sorry love, didn’t you have anyone to nap with you?” His voice was quiet, soothing while mentally he wondered why neither Logan or Virgil had been sought out.

“They went into Virgil’s room and it’s all shivery and cold today. Almost had my lips turn blue so I wanted to find you.” Deceit pouted, tightening his hold around Roman’s shoulders.

That was enough explanation for Roman to back them into his room again. Aside from Deceit’s it was usually the warmest of the mind space. “Well we certainly can’t have your lovely lips freezing. I’ve not even had my first kiss with you yet.” He declared, doing half a gesture given on hand was staying around Deceit’s waist.

“Does that mean we’re dating? Or you want us to be?” Deceit asked, finally deciding to start a conversation after trying to work out what all three of his hat thieves wanted from a relationship with him.

“If that’s what you want too, then definitely. I don’t mind that you have 2 other boyfriends even,” Roman confirmed, moving, as much as he could around Deceit’s hold so they were curled together on his bed.

“Yes but not sure on them being boyfriends. Not checked or spoken it over with them.” He glanced up from Roman’s chest as he spoke, before nuzzling back into it with a sigh. “I’ve got to figure 3 of you out and none of you are starting the conversations for me.”

Roman snickered a little. “If you leave Logic long enough I’m sure he’ll say something, but Anxiety might need you to ask about it first.” He mused, thinking over how their functions affected their approaches to romance. Given he was the Romantic side he had almost asked so many times before believing Deceit was already with one of the others monogamously. It was wonderful to learn those thoughts were wrong.


End file.
